This disclosure relates generally to optimizing services for buildings, and more particularly to a system and method for automated management of energy-related building services.
Energy is the single highest expense incurred by property owners of buildings, and this expense is projected to grow dramatically over the next several years. According to a Nov. 25, 2005, Federal World Energy Study, energy costs are projected to double the rates used 15 years ago, exceeding $59.5 trillion annually. Off-peak electrical rates average $0.14/kWh and Peak rates can reach $2.40/kWh. When energy use is allowed to go unchecked, rolling blackouts can result. During peak hours, utility companies may even impose structured outages, known as “brownouts,” and many energy companies are now proposing huge penalties for lack of controlled usage of building services such as energy services.
With the advent of digital controls to replace pneumatic controls for both new and existing buildings, several controls manufacturers have been digitizing the physical infrastructure of buildings. As energy demands and environmental concerns increase, states including California have instituted building efficiency standards (Title 24) to accelerate this digitization of building infrastructure in an effort to increase energy efficiency and reduce greenhouse gas emissions. In addition, tenants, building managers, and building owners are all proactively searching for solutions to address these concerns as they relate to buildings.
A common problem set faced by all building owners, managers or even tenants include lost revenue, wasted energy, operational inefficiencies, and lack of accountability. Historically, commercial tenants who have no limits or accountability imposed on them during operating hours waste the most energy. Further, there is significant consolidation occurring in ownership of buildings, yet building owners with large portfolios experience disparate energy management systems, property managers and building engineers.